emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2043 (9th January 1996)
Plot The fight between Rick and Biff spills out onto the street. Linda brings Terry over to help, but Biff sorts it out and gets rid of Rick. He refuses to go back with Sandra and she leaves. Tina arrives home, having not been charged. Scott bunks off school to spend time with Seth. Linda tends to Biff's wounds. She wants Biff to make his peace with his mum and also tells him that she is moving back home. They talk about getting a flat together, but realise that they are going to have to work hard and save up just to afford the deposit. Frank and Zoe persuade Kim to go home. Frank is desperate to talk to Zoe alone. Biff asks Dave to use his influence to get him a pay rise. Dave tells him that he asked Kim if she would give everything up and run away with him. Biff is not surprised when Dave tells him that Kim refused; he is surprised that Dave is still seeing her though. Scott talks to Seth about living in Emmerdale. He wants to leave as soon as he can and join the army. Frank and Zoe have a heart to heart, but he still does not manage to tell her about Kim. Eric calls at Wishing Well Cottage and demands his money back. Tina insists that Dillon's men took it. He is furious and takes his anger out on Sam by sacking him. Biff, Seth and Nick are having a game of cards. They persuade Dave to join in. Kim arrives home and tells everyone off including Dave. He gets fed up with this treatment and tells her that he wants to sort things out. Frank finally tells Zoe that the baby is not his as Kim's been having an affair with Dave and he's the father. Zoe is shocked by Frank's news. They are discussing it when Alan turns up to visit. Dave tells Kim that he wants them to be together. Rachel is getting fed up of Chris spending all his time trying to find a way to stop Kim ruining him. She wants him to sell his shares and pay off his debts so that they can start to build a normal life. Scott asks Vic what happened to the airgun that he was promised but Viv doesn't approve of guns after what happened with Reg. Jan and Ned are trying to encourage Roy to dump Kelly after the trouble she has caused. Frank blames himself for taking Kim back after her affair with Neil. Zoe just wants him to concentrate on getting better rather than spending his time thinking of getting revenge on Kim. Biff and Linda ask around for odd jobs. Zoe refuses to help Frank in his attempt to get revenge. She wants him to let the business go and come and live with her and Emma so that she can look after him. He refuses and says that he doesn't care if getting revenge kills him. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans Guest cast *Rick - Chris Brailsford *Sandra Fowler - Kate Layden *Doctor - Michael Atkinson Locations *Keepers Cottage - Living room, hallway and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt *Unknown fields *Unknown hospital - Frank Tate's room *Home Farm - Grounds, conservatory and yard *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse living room and hallway Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes